Electric power for a geographical region or country is provided through an electric power distribution network or grid. An electric power distribution network can have several power plants. Each one of the power plants can have numerous power generators. The power generators can be fossil fuel generators, solar generators, wind generators, etc. Each one of these power plants can be a node in the electric power distribution network. In larger networks, while the designers strive to build a failure-proof network, occasionally node failures occur due to poor power quality. As a result, if the power distribution network is not prepared for a failure event, there can be power outages throughout the network causing severe disruption to business and residences.